These Tangled Bonds
by press rewind listen again
Summary: In order to face the future, Naruto first has to revisit his past. Trying to save his family he sets out looking for his mother.


**AN: **Something that has been developing in the back of my mind for a while now. Mostly due to the reason that we never had any confirmation of what happened to Naruto's mother in the Manga (I have to admit though that I am not quite up to date with it.)

I hope you enjoy it anyway. Let me know what you think of it.

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Naruto nor do I make any money from writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto had never really gotten over his distaste for hospitals.

Something about the whole atmosphere just sent chills down his back.

It was however even worse, he decided while sitting on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room, when you were waiting for some kind of news.

Putting his head into the palms of his hands he tried to remain optimistic which seemed to become increasingly difficult.

At age twenty five he had accomplished more than a few of the things he'd been dreaming about since he was a little boy.

Just a few months ago the title of Hokage had been passed on to him, Sakura had agreed to marry him after years of agonizing dancing around the subject and now when it looked like even a family was in his reach of course life had to throw in complications.

It had started subtle at first. Sakura's morning sickness had been worse than anything he'd ever thought it would be. But of course she had tried to calm him down to stop him from worrying too much.

When it had gotten to the point where she couldn't keep anything down at all and had even started to lose weight though, not even her attempts at placating him had kept him from dragging her to the next available medic nin.

They hadn't found anything wrong with her.

Then she started to get worn out from even the smallest of things going to the point of fainting.

Naruto had started to really panic.

Whatever the medics of the hospital said, he was quite sure that this was not normal.

Thus he had dragged a kicking and screaming Tsunade out of retirement and presented her with the problem. If anybody knew what was wrong clearly it would be her.

And now he was waiting.

Had been waiting for the last hour.

The door opened but only Shizune exited the room, giving him a calming smile and hurrying down the corridor.

Ten minutes later Tsunade stepped out quietly closing the door behind her.

"Sakura –"

Shizune came back then giving Tsunade what looked like various medical files. Nodding at both of them she took a leave.

"Is currently asleep. The pregnancy is proving to be a big strain on her body so she really needs all the rest she can get."

She looked old in that instance.

"Naruto, I have a suspicion about what is going on with her. This however is not the appropriate place."

Naruto hesitantly looked at the door to the room Sakura was currently resting in.

Tsuande put a hand on his shoulder.

"She won't wake up for a while. I put her under a sleeping jutsu to give her some rest."

He nodded. "Let's take this to my office then."

* * *

Ten minutes later Naruto found himself pacing while Tsunade patiently read through the files she had received earlier. A frown appeared on her face.

"Calm down Brat." She told him traces of annoyance in her voice.

Then returned to reading making occassional hmms every now and then.

Naruto stared at her. Then anxiously plopped down into his chair and started to drum his fingers on his desk.

With a huff Tsunade snapped the last file closed and gave him an exasperated look.

"I understand you are worried. But stop that."

The Hokages hands stilled.

"It is as I thought." The old medic nin started.

"You know what's wrong with Sakura-chan!"

She smiled at his barely suppressed excitment and relief.

"I believe so yes."

"So?"

Tsunade sighed. "You won't like what you're about to hear." She sighed.

"The good news is that Sakura's condition is treatable. What she is experiencing is a case of clashing chakra, most commonly found in families with bloodline limits." Naruto's eyes widened confused.

"Why didn't the other medics find that?"

"It is not a standard procedure to look for it. However considering your family background it should have been at least a consideration. "

"My family background?"

"Sakura comes from a civilian family. The medic files of her parents indicate no trace of recent Ninja roots. Yours however are a completely different story. As you are aware your parents were both very strong Ninjas."

"So you're saying I have a bloodline limit? Wait is it that flash thing the Fourth did?"

"Yes and no. You are carrying the gene but it never activated in you." She paused. "The Hiraishin was a technique not a bloodline. According to your father's files there is no trace of anything of the sorts in his family background. You're mother however is a different story." Naruto scratched his head.

"Right. So you know what it is. Can you help Sakura?"

"No."

He looked at her in shock.

"But you said-"

"I said it is treatable. Yes. However your Mother was a refugee from Whirlpool. Konoha has no recorded information on the Uzumaki Bloodline. Even so most Clans keep this sort of information restricted and very closely guarded. The only person who would possibly know how to get Sakura through this pregnancy alive is your mother. As of now I can only order Sakura to bed rest and treat her symptons thus slowing down the process." Her face was grave.

Naruto jumped to his feet frustration clearly written on his face.

"So how is this good news? Sakura is going to die because of me and the only person who could possibly help is already dead! Tell me how can you call this good news?"

"Calm yourself Brat" She punched him on the head.

Then she handed him what looked like an old Mission report.

"Kushina was never confirmed dead for good reason."

Naruto paled.

"As you will know her current status is Missing in Action. I believe my predeccesor had his reasons."

Apprehensively he took the report and scanned over it. A horrible feeling starting to settle in his gut.

"She was last seen in Sand..." He trailed off.

"Yes."

"Why... I never knew!" trembling he raised his gaze to the Sannin.

"Why did I never know?"

"I can not speak for Sarutobi-san. I however believed it would not be in your best interest to bring up the past."

"I had a right to know!"

Tsunade heaved a deep sigh. "And how would you have felt had I told you before?"

Naruto clenched his teeth.

"At the moment however, we need to concentrate on other things. This may be Sakura's only chance."

Glaring at his desk Naruto couldn't help but admit that Tsunade had a point.

"I will tell you as much as I can answer later. But right now time is of the essence."

With a grim expression the Hokage stood.

"I will contact Gaara. Baa-chan would you take my place while I investigate this?"

The retired Godaime gave a small smile.

"Of course Brat."


End file.
